Memories Lost
by DeGenerateVamp
Summary: The traumatizing event in Antarctica left Remy with amnesia... Someone finds him and slowly he starts getting his memories back... Now, a question on everyone's mind... How did he get out of Antarctica? Especially when everyone was led to believe that he was dead... *Major Fluff warning*
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?... Who am I?... So cold…"

The young man had just woken up in the middle of a large grassy field which was surrounded by trees.

Holding one palm to his forehead he sat up wishing the headache he had would just go away. After a few minutes of sitting there with his eyes closed he finally opened them to take in his surroundings.

"How did I get out here?"

The sky was dark with a few passing clouds. The weather warm with a soft, comforting breeze, but that didn't stop the young man from shivering as if he were sitting on a mound of snow.

"So cold…" He whispered again.

Instincts finally kicking in, he got up, knowing he had to find shelter, food and water to survive.

He could see perfectly in the dark as he started forward, hoping he was going the right way.

 _*To quiet… Way too quiet…*_ He thought as he entered the woods. And it was. One would figure that even at night they would hear something, some kind of life inside these woods. An owl perhaps or a bat flying above, the scurrying of mice or other small creatures but there was nothing.

This in itself unnerved the young man more than anything even more so that he couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name.

Hours later he was still walking through the silent woods. His body weak and exhausted but he kept going. Kept pushing himself further in hopes of finding someone… anyone, but alas, his body and muscles protested any further determination on his part as his legs gave out, sending him down to the hard ground. His mind barely had time to tell his arms to catch his fall.

Groaning, he gave in and welcomed the darkness that enveloped his mind, drifting into a soundless sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Grrrr…" A low, menacing growl cut through the silence of the surrounding woods. A predator catching the scent of someone who didn't belong. Following the scent, he stopped, now looking down at the young man lying on his stomach.

"This is so easy it's pathetic." The predator said in a low growl.

Raising a clawed hand he started crouching down, still keeping his eyes on his prey then stopped. Tilting his head he started observing the smaller frame before him.

"Maybe I'll have some fun with ya before I kill ya," he growled then quickly scooped up the younger man and flung him over his shoulder.

"Huh?" The younger man questioned softly at the sudden movements but was too weak to stay conscious. He could feel the warmth of the body that carried him and the softness of the fur that touched his skin then drifted back into the darkness that had been disturbed just moments ago.

Feeling his prey go completely limp once again assured the predator that the young man would not be putting up a fight just yet which actually disappointed him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rise and Shine!" The voice boomed throughout the small cabin, startling the younger man awake, now sitting straight up in the bed.

Sunlight flooded the room causing the young man to throw his arms up in front of his eyes. "Too bright..." His voice sounded hoarse yet soft due to his weakened state.

A shadow fell in front of him, blocking the sun's torturous beams. The young man slowly lowered his arms, blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light then looked up at the massive form before him. "Mon Dieu... Who... Who are you?"

An eyebrow rose at the question, tilting his head to study the smaller man in confusion. "Who Am I? Who Am I?"

The smaller man started shrinking further down into the bed, badly wanting to just disappear away from the feral man.

"Don't play games with me, Boy! Ya know damn well who I am!"

" 'm sorry... Mais, I don' ... I don' even know who I am..." The younger man said softly, lowering his eyes.

 _*Can this be true? Has he really lost his memory? Does he really not know who I am? Hmm...*_

The beast of a man let his thoughts run wild before he started pacing the cabin's length.

"M'sieur..."

The predator stopped pacing then slowly turned his head to look at the young man. "What?" he growled, pleased to see him shrink even further down, if that was even possible.

His voice failed him the first couple of times before he timidly asked, "May I 'ave some water? So t'irsty..."

Thinking about the younger man's request he finally shrugged then proceeded over to the kitchen area, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Crossing the small cabin in only a couple of steps, he then handed the younger man the glass with a grunt. "Here..."

"Merci." The younger man took the glass eagerly drinking the contents until it was empty then lean over, placing the glass on the floor. After lying down again, he watched the much larger man start to pace again.

 _*What do I do now? It's no fun killing him when he doesn't even know me... Why can't he remember anything? I could use him to bait my old friend... Hmm... That sounds like a good plan...*_ Looking over at the younger man he saw how relaxed he was now, even watching him pace back and forth like a prowling lion. _*He doesn't seem all that scared anymore... Why? Because I gave him water?*_

The older man walked back over to the bed then leaned down getting a better look at the kid.

 _*He's too pale... Too skinny... What happened to the cocky attitude he's always had?*_

Seeing the beast staring at him started making him slightly nervous and very self conscious.

"I'll go round up some dinner... Stay here! Got it?"

"Oui, M'sieur. I un'erstan'."

Hearing the answer made him growl softly then he exited the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _*OK... I'll take care of the little demon child and find out why he's out here all alone... With none of his X-Bitches looking for him.*_

His thoughts were running wild once again as he hunted down their meal for the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up, Runt!"

The young man's eyes slowly opened then he sat up, yawning. He saw something flying his way. Instinctively he raised his hands and caught it. Something wet hit his hands and face. Looking down at what he caught, he automatically dropped it on the bed, eyes wide then looked at his hands, blood covering them and dripping onto the sheet below.

He quickly got out of the bed and onto his feet, losing his balance momentarily the mock horror still evident in his eyes. His fingers spread wide, not touching himself or each other; he turned to face the bigger man. "Wha... Wha... Wha' was dat?"

"Well... It was a rabbit... Didn' think you'd wanna eat the fur... So... I skinned it." The larger man answered nonchalantly.

The young man started shaking, looking from his hands to the beast man. "So much blood... So much..."

Moving quickly, the feral beast caught the kid before he hit the floor. Shaking his head he laid him down on the floor then cleaned up the mess; including changing the sheets before picking him back up and laying him down on the bed. "Sensitive to blood are ya?" He asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

Rolling his eyes he took the rabbit into the kitchen, prepared it and cooked it up for his new guest, hoping he would awaken soon.

"Wha' happen?" A soft voice asked as the younger man stirred.

"Ya fainted..." Came his answer before handing the kid the plate. "Eat."

Crinkling his nose, he looked at the food before him, remembering the blood. An involuntary shiver ran through his body then just seconds later, his stomach growled. Looking up at the man hovering close he spoke softly, "Merci, mon ami." He then picked up the prepared meat with his fingers and started eating. A soft moan escaped his lips when he discovered just how good the meat was as it tingled his taste buds.

The older and much larger man watched with a satisfied grin when the kid finally gave in and started eating but much to his surprise, he wasn't expecting the sounds of pure satisfaction that rang through the cabin, sending what felt like mild electric shocks through his body. Shaking his head he walked over, picked up the discarded glass and filled it once more, handing it to his guest.

"Merci beaucoup."

"Ya don't have to keep thanking me..." He growled low, trying to sound a bit intimidating.

Once he was done eating and finished yet another glass of water, the older man took both dishes and set them in the sink.

"Mais, you helped me an' for dat 'm truly t'ankful."

"Yeah... Well... Ya welcome... I guess."

Watching the man in the kitchen, he spoke up asking, "Who are you? What's y' name?"

A heavy sigh followed the questions from the other side of the cabin as the larger man turned to face him. Debating with himself he finally crossed the room, pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Creed... Victor Creed."

The younger man smiled then lowered his head. "Do y' know me? Do y' know my name?"

Another heavy sigh emanated from Creed as he nodded his head. "Gambit."

"Gambit? Wha' kin' a name is dat?"

Creed chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. That's the only name I know ya by."

"Oh..." Was the only response Gambit could muster, slightly disappointed.

Watching Gambit yawn, Creed stood up from the chair and grabbed a blanket. "Lie down."

Gambit did as he was told and soon found himself being covered up. "Merci, mon ami." He said as his eyes were already drifting closed once more.

Shaking his head, Creed walked over to the couch and stretched out, thinking to himself. _*Why does he keep calling me his friend? Oh... If he only knew... I mean... I left him for dead in the Morlock's tunnels... I've attacked him on several occasions. This is so messed up...*_ He finished, shaking his head again then finally succumbed to the sleep that followed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Non! Stay 'way! So cold... so cold..." Gambit hollered as he twisted and turned in the bed. The sheets getting tangled around his small frame, causing him to thrash around even more, screaming out in shear terror.

Creed, who had been watching Gambit since he had first started talking in his sleep, leapt off the couch. The scream that had erupted from the frail, young man had startled even him. After regaining his senses, he quickly made his way over to the bed. "Gambit... Gambit, wake up!" He yelled, trying to get his voice over Gambit's so that the younger man could hear him.

Gambit's eyes flashed open but one could tell that his mind was distant, still locked behind in his dreamscape. His eyes told of the horror that he was experiencing.

"Gambit? Ya with me?" Creed watched as the young man's body finally relaxed and tried again. "Ya with me, Runt?"

Slowly turning his head, Gambit looked over at Creed, unshed tears threatening his eyes. " 'm sorry, mon ami. I didn' mean ta wake ya."

"It's okay, but I do want to ask... What the hell were ya dreamin' about?"

Gambit sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes then looked down. "Not real sure, mon ami... It... It hard ta explain."

"Try."

With an exasperated sigh, Gambit tried to explain what he had seen in his nightmare. "Many dif'rent t'ings... Flashes... An ol' man... Evil ol' man... Hommes grabbin' me... Huntin' me... Snow... So much snow..." Gambit shivered as he remembered the snow from his dream, pulling the blanket closer to his body. "An'... Blood."

"Well, as you can see, it's just you and me in here so lay down and try to go back to sleep." Creed told him then stood up from where he had been kneeling on the floor, beside the bed. The quick movement of the younger man's hand stopped him as it grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Don' go... Please, mon ami?"

Creed looked into the scared, pleading eyes and turned his head. "Look runt. I'm tired."

" 'tay wit me... I don' wanna be 'lone."

A soft growl reached the younger man's ears and he quickly let go of Creed's wrist, lowering his head once again. "Sorry..." he whispered in defeat.

Creed gritted his teeth then turned to look back at Gambit, seeing a broken, young man before his very eyes. Sighing, he nudged Gambit's arm. "Scoot over."

Gambit quickly moved as far as he could in the small bed, lying on his side as he watched Creed lay down beside him, also on his side.

"Turn over."

Gambit did as he was told; turning around so that now his back was towards Creed and settled down.

 _*What the hell am I doin'? Didn't think I'd be babysitting the kid.*_ Creed thought before drifting back to sleep himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmm..." Creed moaned, feeling a soft, warm body in his arms as he started to stir out of his slumber. It had been decades since he had felt this calm, but he couldn't help but wonder why until he remembered what happened only hours prior. His eyes opened quickly then glanced down into the auburn hair of the man he held tightly in his arms. His first initial thought was to shove the man away from him and jump out of the bed but the calm serene that surrounded him made him think twice. _*What the Hell? Why does this feel so nice?.. So right?.. I should be tearing him limb from limb but... I haven't felt this way in years... Since... Dakota...*_

The younger man stirred, breaking Creed from his thoughts. "Mornin', mon ami." Gambit yawned, stretching and turning within Creed's arms until he was facing the larger man. He snuggled further into the warmth that was radiating off the larger man's body. His hands reached up, feeling the softness under his fingertips. He slowly started running his fingers through the fur, loving the texture.

Creed didn't know how to respond to the gentle touches and wanted to let go but instead he waited, relishing the moment. It wasn't until he heard Gambit's stomach growl that he finally released his hold. "We need to eat..." he pointed out before moving to get out of bed.

Gambit sighed as the warmth moved further away, cursing his betraying stomach for ruining the security that had been blanketed around him just seconds ago.

"I need to go hunt down some breakfast... Then later, I'll go into town to get some supplies. I want ya to stay here... Clean up a little then get some more rest... Ya look like ya could use some more." Creed told Gambit before going into the kitchen area to get the younger man a glass of water. "Here... I'll be back shortly."

After taking the glass from Creed, he watched the much larger man walk out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Gambit drank down the water then got up, his legs slightly wobbly. He looked around the cabin then slowly made his way over to the shower stall where he got undressed and stepped under the warm spray.

Water cascaded down his body, washing away the dirt and grime that clung there. Gambit grabbed the bar of soap, cleaning himself completely, even his hair. After rinsing off he turned off the water and stepped outside the stall. Looking around he didn't see any towels and he started getting cold. He quickly made his way over to the bed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself up in it before going over to the couch and sitting down.

Moments later, Gambit got up, wrapping the blanket around his body more so in a way to where it was under his arms and tucked so that he had full movement of his arms without having to worry about the blanket falling. He gathered his dirty clothes then went to the sink and turned on the water. Looking around again he noticed there was no form of dishwashing soap around so he went back to the shower stall and grabbed the soap bar. He walked back into the kitchen area and proceeded washing his clothes.

"What are ya doin'?" Came the low growled voice behind the younger man.

"Washin' clothes... Got a shower an' y' didn' have any towels so I used de blanket an' I didn' wan' ta put back on de dirty clothes." He explained as he tried hard to clean them with only a bar of soap and water.

Creed stepped closer, watching the young man. "I'll pick something up while I'm in town... Now, go sit down so I can cook breakfast."

Gambit huffed, rinsing and wringing out the clothes, turned off the water then stepped back and out of the way. He walked towards the door and as soon as he turned the knob and started opening it, the door slammed back shut with Creed standing right over his shoulder. "Where do ya think you're going, Runt?" He snarled.

Visibly shaken, Gambit looked down, his hands clutching the wet clothes close to his body. "I... I wa... was jus' goin' ta p-put dese ou'side... ta... ta dry."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Creed placed his large hand on Gambit's shoulder. "It's okay... I'll do it. Ya need to lie down and get some more rest anyway." he said, his voice gentler than before.

Gambit didn't argue and handed Creed his wet clothes. " 'm sorry... Didn' mean ta make y' mad." With that said Gambit went and laid down on the bed.

Creed shook his head as he watched the young man then opened the door, laying out the clothes so that the morning sun could dry them. Walking back in, he went over to the kitchen area and started preparing the meat then cooked it for Gambit's sake.

Handing the plate to Gambit, Creed pulled the chair up close to the bed and sat down. "I'm not mad atcha, runt... Ya just startled me... That's all."

Gambit flashed Creed a small yet understanding smile before digging into the meat. "Mmm..." he moaned once again, loving the taste of his meal.

Shifting in his chair, Creed looked up, studying Gambit's expressions and low moans which seemed to be having an effect on his own body. He quickly ate his breakfast then stood up. "I'll be back later. Get some rest."

"Oui, M'sieur."

Creed then quickly left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Mais, I not tired..." Gambit waited a couple more minutes before getting up, deciding to clean the cabin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A trip to town was exactly what Victor Creed needed. Without Gambit around he could act more like himself. Tearing through the town like the wild animal he was, bestowing fear into the hearts of everyone who dared get in his way.

The shop owners fled as he entered the buildings one by one. Destroying everything in his path and taking whatever he wanted. The police tried to stop him but they were unsuccessful, even losing a few of their squad cars in the process.

Content with himself, Victor left the small town and headed home.

 _*Home... The place has never felt like a home until recently...*_ He thought as he entered the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit heard the door knob jiggle and quickly ran for the bed.

Creed walked in just in time to see the younger man jump up on the mattress and lay down. Acting as if he hadn't seen anything, Victor grinned towards Gambit, holding up some bags. "I got supplies." He announced.

The young man got to his feet, and immediately started relieving Creed of a few bags.

Looking around Creed noticed what Gambit had been up to. "Did ya rest any?" he asked as he started putting things away.

"Oui, Mon Ami."

Raising an eyebrow, Creed turned to face Gambit then beckoned him closer.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Gambit obeyed until he was standing directly in front of the bigger man.

"I repeat... Did ya get any rest?"

Gambit's head lowered down until he was looking at the floor. "Well... kinda... Not really... I jus' wanted ta clean up a lil' bit... Ta say Merci..."

Shaking his head, Creed lifted his hand and placed one clawed finger under Gambit's chin, lifting it until they were looking eye to eye. "I told ya to get some rest..." he growled, "and ya disobeyed..."

Gambit cringed, lowering his eyes until he felt Creed jerk at his chin slightly to get his full attention. Looking back up he saw the menacing look was no longer apparent in the older man's eyes.

"But thank ya... Place looks more like a home now..."

The younger man couldn't help the smile that had crept up on his lips, noticing that Creed was also smiling back. "Ya welcome."

"Now, go lie down and rest... I'll fix dinner."

Gambit shook his head, "Non... Ya wen' ta town... I can cook dinn'a."

"Did you just tell me no?"

"Oui... I did." Gambit smiled brightly then took a hold of Creed's hand, leading him over to the bed. "You can res' dis time... I'll handle eve'ting."

Creed tilted his head, looking down at the smaller man then smiled. "Okay... I'll let ya get your way this time but fair warning, Runt... I don't do well with people telling me no."

Gambit watched as Creed laid down and nodded his head once before returning to the kitchen area.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Not bad, runt. Actually... It was pretty good."

Gambit's face beamed at the compliment as he started gathering the dishes from the small table. "Merci, Mon Ami... Glad y' like it."

Creed walked up behind Gambit as the younger man started washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Leaning down he nipped at his neck, softly growling, "What's for dessert?"

Gambit's breath quickened as well as his heartbeat then gently laid the dish back down into the sink before leaning his head back against Creed's chest, tilting his head enough to expose his neck to the older man. "Mon Dieu..." he breathed out, his entire body tingling. "Anyt'ing y' wan'."

Pleased with Gambit's reactions, he leaned his head down again, biting his prey's neck, this time drawing blood then started lapping it up.

Moaning, Gambit's body started moving against the larger man's instinctively.

Creed's hands moved down, taking hold of Gambit's hips and started grinding against him, pleased once again with the moans and body movements that erupted from Gambit. He finally let go and stepped away hearing a small whimper. Smiling, he walked over to the bed and laid down, beckoning Gambit over to him.

Gambit was more than happy to obey then Creed held up his hand which in turn halted Gambit where he stood. "Strip." he ordered.

The younger man did as he was told and stood in front of Creed, naked, just moments later.

Creed pointed to one of the bags and commanded, "Prepare yourself for me."

Gambit walked over to the bag and pulled out a bottle of Wet Lube. He noticed then that Creed had pointed him in the direction of the chair that sat next to the bed. Sitting down close to the edge, he watched as Creed started stroking himself to life. This turned the younger man on as he quickly opened the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Come on, Runt... We don't have all night." Creed growled.

Gambit lowered his hand, shoving one finger inside, squirming as he moved it in and out.

"Two..." He growled, more intensely this time.

Gambit added the second finger, scissoring them inside to ready himself for the man before him. Moans filling the cabin's air aroused Creed even more. Sitting up, he quickly reached out, pulling Gambit over his lap.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Gambit's fingers had slipped out from him to catch his fall.

Creed grinned menacingly as he flipped Gambit onto his back, still draped over his lap. He then reached down, grabbing Gambit's lubed fingers and wrapping his own hand around the middle three, helped him shove all three inside, making the smaller man arch up, moaning slightly in pain as well as pleasure. Creed started pushing Gambit's fingers in further, relishing the groan that sprang from the younger man's lips. _*Those lips...*_ Keeping the one hand over Gambit's, now forcing the fingers to move in and out at a quick pace he used his free hand to grab a hold of the auburn hair, pulling him up to claim Gambit's lips roughly.

Shocked, Gambit went to gasp, giving Creed all the access he needed to explore his mouth completely.

By the time Creed pulled away from the kiss, both men were breathless and Gambit's lips were bruised and swollen.

"Ya ready?" Creed growled, already moving Gambit off his lap and onto the bed, laying him down flat on his back with Creed hovering above him.

"Oui, Cher..." Gambit breathed out, his body twisting in anticipation.

Smiling, Creed lowered himself down between Gambit's legs, spreading them further apart then started rubbing the head up against Gambit. He loved watching the younger man squirm beneath him. He then reached over and grabbed the lube, applying a generous amount in the palm of his hand then stroking it all over his shaft. Once he was satisfied, he placed the head against Gambit and pushed in, throwing his head back as the tightness surrounded him.

Gambit bit down on his bottom lip as the dull pain jolted through his body. "Merde!" he cried out moments later. He hadn't realized that the man above him was that big.

Creed's toothy grin shimmered in the cabin's lighting when he heard Gambit's response but knew that he wouldn't be able to stay still for long without cumming so, he pushed in further, watching Gambit's back arch off the bed. Though he was going slow, he knew the smaller man still needed time to adjust to his monstrous size.

Panting heavily, Gambit reached his hands up, grabbing and tangling his fingers within Creed's soft fur. His moans encouraging the older man on. "Mon Dieu, Cher... More... Please..."

Hearing this, Creed pushed the rest of the way in, burying himself to the hilt. He stayed steady for a moment to give both of them time to adjust and enjoy the feel of each other until he started feeling Gambit wiggle beneath him. He slowly started pulling all the way back, leaving only the head in then pushed all the way back in.

Gambit's moans filled the air, his back arching up off the bed as much as it possibly could. "Mon Cher... Please... Move..." he begged.

Creed was only too happy to oblige as he started setting a steady rhythm, still moving slow and steady so not to hurt the younger man.

"Non! Fas'er!"

Creed started picking up the pace, now moving faster until finally the animalistic nature inside of him broke free. His thrusts came hard and fast, jerking inside the smaller man who was now thrashing his head from one side to the other, screaming out in pure ecstasy. It didn't take Gambit long, as Creed kept jerking against his sweet spot, to tighten up.

Grinning, Creed lowered his hand down, running one claw up the underside of Gambit's dick. A jolt shook the younger man's body as he came hard, his inner muscles spasming around Creed, making the beast throw back his head, howling as he came in spurts, filling Gambit to the rim.

Creed collapsed on top of Gambit, breathing heavily before lifting himself up so not to crush the man beneath him and slowly, carefully started pulling out. He then grabbed Gambit, who was also trying to regain his breath and literally flipped them both so now Creed was lying on his back, holding Gambit on top of him.

Gambit laid his head down on Creed's chest, sleep already trying to take over. "Merci, Mon Cher..." he whispered softly, his eyes already closing.

"No... Thank you..." Creed whispered back, running his hands up and down the younger man's back then reaching up to gently twist some of the auburn hair around his fingers. Heavily sighing, he lifted his head to place a kiss on top of Gambit's head.

"Mine..." he growled softly before surrendering to sleep himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning seemed to come too early for both men as the sun's rays beamed in brightly.

Gambit groaned, burying his face in the soft fur underneath him, turning his head away from the window.

Feeling the movements on top of him, Creed opened his eyes, smiling down at the younger man. "Good Mornin', Baby."

"Shhh..." Gambit blindly reached up to place a finger over Creed's lips.

Amused, Creed opened his mouth, biting the finger, which caused Gambit's head to pop up off the bigger man's chest; his mouth open and the expression on his face riveted a silent ow.

"Aww... Did I hurt ya, Baby?" Creed practically cooed. "Here... Let me kiss it all better." He continued before taking Gambit's finger into his mouth, sucking it teasingly.

Gambit's body jerked, moaning in response.

Creed couldn't help but smile as he started sucking harder on the digit until Gambit was squirming like crazy on top of him. "Feel good?" He purred, finally releasing the finger.

"Oui, Mon Cher... Real... Good..."

Chuckling, Creed lifted his hand up and placed it on the back of Gambit's head then slowly pulled his face closer as he leaned his head up to softly place a kiss on the younger man's lips. He then quickly rolled to the side, still holding onto Gambit. "Time to get up."

Gambit poked his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Don't give me that... I said up." Creed said in a stern tone.

Huffing, Gambit rolled out of bed then stood up, wishing he hadn't before going to his knees.

Seeing the smaller man go down, Creed quickly got out of the bed and joined his lover. "You okay?"

"Sore... Pain... Ow..." Gambit groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Creed gently started rubbing Gambit's back then a sudden sense fell over him and he too could feel what Gambit was going through. Concerned eyes fell upon the younger man as Creed started examining the new situation. "Baby... Are you an empath?"

Confused, Gambit lifted his head to look at Creed and asked, "Wha's an empat'?"

"Nevermind..." Creed dismissed, shaking his head. _*Great... He doesn't even remember about his own powers. This is not going to be fun.*_

Creed slowly wrapped his arms around Gambit, lifting him to his feet then eased him back onto the bed. "Lay down. I'll take care of ya."

Gambit obeyed, lying down on the bed; the pain noticeably fading for the moment. "Merci mais y' don' have ta."

"I know... But I wanna." Creed said softly, brushing the hair out of Gambit's eyes. He then leaned down, kissing the younger man's forehead before getting up and going over to turn on the shower.

After he was satisfied with the temperature, he walked back over to Gambit and lifted him up into his arms, carrying him towards the shower. "Wish I had a bath tub right now but this'll have to do."

Gambit laid his head against the soft fur, trying hard to detach himself from the pain.

Creed picked up the washcloth, pouring a good amount of body wash onto it then carefully started bathing Gambit; who was still in his arms. After washing the younger man's back, Creed sat down, turning Gambit in his arms so he was now sitting in his lap and to where he could reach the front portion of Gambit's body.

Sighing, Gambit closed his eyes with his head still against Creed's body, feeling very content.

Once Creed had finished, he carefully stood back up, lifting Gambit with him, turned off the water and stepped out of the stall where he then grabbed a towel, wrapping the younger man up in it as best as he could at the moment. He then proceeded over to the bed where he sat down with Gambit in his lap once more.

Creed finished drying off the smaller man then gently laid him down onto the bed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the pouty, bottom lip sticking out. "What?"

"I like bein' in y' arms." Gambit told him softly, still pouting.

His smile growing brighter, Creed leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto those pouty lips then stood up. "I'll fix us some breakfast. You just lie there and rest." Creed advised then pulled the blanket up, covering Gambit's body.

"Ya know... I think we may have gotten a little too rough last night." Creed's voice came from the kitchen area. "Sorry."

"Non... Don' 'poligize... I enjoy dit. Oui, I sore, mais y' take care o' me, even dough I really hate restin' all de time."

"I know ya do, Baby. I'll go into town later and get ya some medicine. How does that sound?"

"Can I go wit' you?" Gambit asked, not really wanting to be left alone again.

Creed continued cooking as he tried to find a nice way to decline Gambit's wish. "Ya know, Baby... I would love nothing more than to take ya with me but I don't have a car and it's an awful long walk... Sure you'll be able to handle that?"

Casting his eyes downwards, Gambit sighed. "I doubt it..."

Fixing both of their plates, Creed then proceeded towards the bed where he gazed upon the sadness in Gambit's red on black eyes. An expression that nearly tore his heart in two. "Tell ya what... If ya stay here and be a good boy then I might just bring ya back a surprise." He said in a teasing tone, placing Gambit's plate on the bed.

Gambit couldn't help but smile as he sat up with a groan then picked up his plate and set it in his lap. "Wha' kin' o' surprise?"

"Hmm... If I told ya then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Creed teased further.

Bottom lip poking out again, Gambit looked over at Creed, batting his eyelashes. "Pwease... Jus' one lil' hint?"

Creed shook his head, unable to hold in his laughter. "That's not going to work, Runt... But nice try."

Quickly eating his breakfast, he got up, placed his dish in the sink and poured Gambit a glass of orange juice. "Here Baby... I'll be back soon." He leaned down, kissing the top of Gambit's auburn hair and started walking towards the door.

"Be careful, Mon Cher." Gambit called out, receiving a wink just before Creed walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Gambit sighed heavily then finished his breakfast and juice before placing both dishes on the chair near the bed. He then laid down and closed his eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

People running, screaming. That's what he likes to hear as he started terrorizing the town once again. Grabbing what he needed and causing mass destruction in his wake.

"Run Puny Humans! Run!" He roared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later; Creed walks into the cabin feeling overjoyed and satisfied from his little outing but then he caught the sense that something was wrong. Very wrong. He looked over at the empty bed then scanned around the room. "Gambit?" He called out, hearing a soft whimper. He moved closer to the couch, noticing it had been moved to catty-corner the walls. The mouse like noises were coming from behind the couch. "Gambit?" He practically whispered, sensing the younger man's fear. "I'm gonna move the couch, Baby... It's just me." Creed forewarned before doing just that.

Once the couch was out of the way, he could see the small figure in the corner, huddled under a blanket, visibly shaking. He lowered himself down to his hands and knees, slowly making his way over to Gambit, trying hard not to scare him further. He slowly lifted one hand to take a hold of the blanket then started slowly pulling it off the shivering form. Creed's eyes grew wide at the sight before him, feeling the young man's fear all the way to the bone. "Baby?" He whispered softly, reaching up to gently rub down Gambit's arm.

Gambit screamed out in sheer terror, causing Creed to jump, yanking his hand back and quickly moving away. Creed's heart felt like it was going ninety to nothing as he watched the younger man.

"Non! Non! Stay 'way! Stay 'way! Don' touch me!" Gambit screamed as he started to thrash his arms and legs about, looking as if he were fighting some invisible being. "Leave me 'lone!"

Not really knowing how to handle this type of situation, Creed did the only thing he could think of. He went back over to Gambit, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the sides. Another scream erupted from the smaller man before he dropped his head in defeat and stopped moving altogether. The only thing that could now be heard was the low sobbing that came from the younger man; his shoulders slightly shaking. "Gambit? Look at me, Baby. Open your eyes and look at me. I'm not going to hurt ya, Runt." Creed said loud enough to be heard but still trying to keep his voice gentle.

The sobbing quieted down slowly, his shaking decreasing before he softly spoke. "Victor? Mon Cher?"

"It's me, Baby." He reassured Gambit then slowly let go of the younger man's wrist, placing one finger under the other man's chin and tilting it up. "See... Just me."

Gambit slowly opened his eyes, seeing the man-beast before him then lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Creed wrapped his own arms around the young man just in time; thanking his fast reflexes all the while. "Shh... I'm here... Everything's okay..." He cooed, gently placing a kiss by Gambit's ear. "Now... Wanna tell me what happened?"

Quickly shaking his head, Gambit then buried his face into the soft fur of his lover's chest. "Non... It was nut'tin. Jus' a nightmare."

"Wow... That must have been one helluva nightmare to get ya this worked up. Might help to talk about it though."

"I... I don' know wha' ta say... Dat evil man... He... He was hurtin' me... Tellin' me dat it was my fault... He called me... Le Diable Blanc..."

"What does that stand for?" Creed asked, running his hands up and down Gambit's bare back, trying to keep him calm.

"De White Devil... Dat's wha' everybody calls me... I... I got 'way from him... De Antiquary... I was his prisoner for so long... De first eight years of my life... When... When I escape... I live on de streets..."

Noticing what was going on, Creed listened carefully as Gambit started remembering bits and pieces of his life. "Where did ya live?" He asked softly, encouraging him on.

"New Awlins..."

"New Orleans... Wow... How long were ya on the streets?"

"Two years... I did t'ings ta live... Bad t'ings... Hommes would offer me money ta... ta... to do bad t'ings..." Gambit said softly, lowering his head further down, still against Creed's chest.

"It's okay... I understand but... Ya know what?" Creed asked, lifting Gambit's chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "Ya lived... That's what's important. Ya did whatcha had to do to live. No shame in that, Baby." He pointed out then leaned down, placing a kiss on Gambit's forehead. "So, how did ya get off the streets?"

Gambit was quiet for a moment, trying hard to remember. "I... I can'... remember. A homme... I... try to... steal his wallet." Huffing out an exaggerated sigh, Gambit shook his head. "Dat's all... Dat's all I can remember..."

"You did good, Baby. Real good..." Creed said, praising the younger man and hugging him close. "Now... You still hurtin'?"

"A lil'..."

"Then how about we take care of that." He smiled, easily lifting the man up in his arms as he stood up. "And then I'll make us some dinner."

"Merci, Mon Cher. Ya too good ta me."

"Nonsense... I should be sayin' the same... Gambit, I haven't felt like this in years... So at peace when I'm around ya... So happy... So... Complete." Creed confessed, looking straight into his new lover's eyes.

Gambit's eyes started watering up as he heard the words come straight from Victor's heart. Not able to form the right words to say he reached up, running his fingers through Creed's hair then leaned up, kissing his lips tenderly. "Je t'aime, Cher. Je t'aime..." He said softly then planted another heart felt kiss on his lover's lips.

Once the kiss was broken, Creed slowly pulled away, smiling down at the younger man before chuckling. "I Really need to learn French… I know very little..."

Gambit laughed with him then wrapped both arms around Creed's neck, still being held by the bigger man. Leaning in close to Victor's ear, he breathed out. "I said I love ya." He then places a kiss right below the bigger man's earlobe before laying his head on Creed's shoulder.

"I think I feel the same about you too, Baby."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Over the following week, more and more of Gambit's childhood reveals itself to him then finally one morning, Gambit's head pops up from where it had been nestled on Victor's chest.

"Mon Dieu! I know my name!" Gambit hollers out, jumping up to where he was now sitting on Victor's stomach and looking down at his lover who was now wide awake.

"Your name?" Creed asked, still trying to shake the sleep and shock.

"Oui! I know it now!" The younger man smiles then leans down, quickly kissing Victor's lips before jumping off of Victor and the bed in one swift movement.

"Umm... Baby? Care to share this new info?" Creed asked as he watched his lover bounce from the bathroom to the kitchen where he was already starting to pull things out to fix breakfast.

"Ohh... Sorry, Cher. Remy... Remy LeBeau. Sounds a lot betta dan Gambit, oui?"

"Oui..." Creed replied, smiling at the younger man.

"Ohhh..." Remy's smile brightened as he turned away from the food he was preparing; now facing Victor. He pushed away from the counter, keeping his eyes on his target and pretty much sashaying over to the larger man before straddling his lap.

Creed raised an eyebrow at his lover but didn't argue with this mood that Remy seemed to be in. "Baby?"

"You spoke French... An' wit' your voice... Mmmm... It's sexy, Mon Cher."

"It was just one word, Baby... How can you label it sexy from one little word?" Victor questioned softly, leaning down to nibble at Remy's neck.

"Merde, Mon Amour... I... I can teach... y'... y' more." Remy moaned, letting his head fall to the side for better access.

"I might have to take ya up on that offer... Especially if it turns ya on like this." Victor smiled, pulling Remy's hips closer, grinding upwards.

Remy's moans intensified already squirming in his lover's lap, his head lulling back.

Suddenly Victor smacked his hip, pulling Remy out of his daze. "Breakfast Baby."

Giving a playful pout, Remy leaned in and licked over Victor's lips. Just as the older man parted his lips to allow access, Remy jumped up and quickly returned to the counter.

"Oh... You... You... Tease!" Growled Victor as he got up and walked up behind Remy, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

Remy giggled before replying, "Y' started it, Mon Amour. I... Well... I jus' finish it."

"Ya know, Baby... I've been thinkin'." Creed started after a few minutes of silence but was then interrupted before he could finish.

"Uh oh... Dat can be dangerous for y', Cher."

Victor couldn't help but smile then gave Remy's hip another little smack, making the younger man yelp. "Anyway... As I was sayin'... You've been cooped up in this cabin for way too long... How about after breakfast we go hit a town? Would you like that?"

"Really?" Remy asked, shocked and happy at the idea.

"Sure... You've been feeling better for days now... What do ya say?"

"Oui! Oh, oui, Mon Amour! I would love dat!" Remy answered excitedly, turning around in Victor's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Fair warning, Baby... I let the animal out when I'm in town and I don't buy a thing... No money."

"Tis okay... I was raised a t'ief, remember?"

"And a thief you definitely are..." Creed growled then noticed the confused looked on Remy's face which in turn made him finish his comment. "Well... You've stolen my heart."

Remy blushed, hugging Victor closer. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher."

"Love you too, Runt."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Creed decided to take Remy to a different town than the one he'd already been terrorizing these last couple of weeks.

They first started walking down one of the busy streets, letting Remy look into some of the shop windows. People were already running for their lives, knowing what had happened in one of their neighboring towns.

Creed grinned his toothy grin at some of the gawkers, causing them to take off in a panic. "See anything ya like?" He asked, seeing that Remy had stopped.

"Oui, Mon Cher... Look." Remy said, pointing inside the shop he had stopped in front of.

"Well... Go ahead inside and look around. I'll keep myself busy out here."

Remy looked up at Victor, noticing how heavily the man's chest was moving in and out. He then heard a low growl emanating from his lover's lips. "Okay, Mon Amour... Have fun." He finally said as he walked inside the store.

Walking off several feet where he left the younger man, Victor finally threw his head back, roaring loudly and causing the few people that had been outside to run. He took off going from one shop to another, tearing up everything in sight.

Hearing the commotion, Remy ran back outside, his eyes wide with disbelief. _*Sure, he said dat he lets de animal out mais dis is... is... insane.*_

Remy watched as cars were flipped with ease, shop windows shattered and people flying past him as if they were running for their very lives. "Non... Dis is wrong... Vic-" Remy's voice broke off as images started swarming his mind all at once, bringing him to his knees with his hands holding tight to the sides of his head.

During the continuing rampage, another mutant jumped into the streets, claws already drawn. "Sabretooth!" He screams, catching the attention of the beast.

"Ah, Logan... Nice to see ya, runt." Sabretooth snarled, lunging at the newcomer.

The two men fought hard, slashing away at each other until another scream overpowered both their growls and curses.

Victor quickly turned his head and saw Remy on his knees. He ran towards him as Logan stood frozen to the spot. The last Logan had heard Remy was dead. Dead in Antarctica. _*How... But Rogue said...*_ A low growl started up as he realized the truth. _*She Lied!*_ Coming to this conclusion, Logan took off after Victor in fear that he may hurt the young Cajun.

"Remy... Baby... What's wrong?" Victor asked as he went to his knees, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Blood... Pain... Screams... Stop! Stop!" He screamed out as his small frame started shaking.

Victor quickly picked him up, cradling him in his arms as Logan came to a stop. "Put him down, Bub."

"Logan, we don't have time for this right now... Ya win this round, Runt." He stated before taking off towards the woods.

 _*We don't... What the... He's acting as if he's talkin' for the both of 'em.*_

Needing to know what exactly was going on, Logan took off, entering the woods as well and following Victor's trail.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arriving back at the cabin, Victor sat down on the bed, still holding his lover on his lap. "Remy... Talk to me, Baby..." He pleaded softly, rocking the younger man in his arms.

Remy's eyes were distant, memories still flooding his mind. "Blood... So much blood... I can hear dere screams... I can feel dere pain..." He answered, his voice sounding as distant as his eyes appeared.

Logan arrived at the cabin, sneaking up to look through one of the few windows, listening closely to the conversation inside.

"Stop de pain... Save dem... Gotta save dem."

Creed knew exactly what Remy was remembering and though he didn't want to, he knew it was only right to help Remy get his memory back even if it meant losing him forever. "Who Baby... Who do ya need to save?" He asked softly.

"People... Mutants... Tunnels... De... De Morlocks!" Remy answered more loudly now. His eyes finally coming into focus as he looked up at Victor, terror etched on his face. "I... I lead y'all... Right to dem... It was my fault... It was my fault..." He repeated, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"No... No, Baby. It wasn't your fault. We tricked you... You thought we were going to help them. Ya didn't know that Sinister told us to kill 'em... It was Not your fault." Victor explained, reaching up to gently wipe the tears away and push the stray hairs out of Remy's face.

"You... Y' tried ta kill me... Slash me open... Left me ta die..."

"Yes... I did... I'm so sorry, Baby. I know I don't deserve it but... Can ya ever find it in your heart ta forgive me?" Victor asked but too nervous to hear the answer.

Just as Remy went to open his mouth to answer, Logan kicked the door open and walked inside with his claws drawn. "He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, Cajun. Come on... Let's go home." Logan reached out to Remy, surprised to see the younger man shrink away from him.

"Leave me 'lone... Who are you?" Remy asked, snuggling closer to Victor for protection.

Confused, Logan looked from Remy to Victor, noticing a look that didn't quite fit the older man's animalistic personality. "What does he mean, who am I? What did ya do to the kid, Victor?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" He boomed loudly in his defense, feeling Remy cringe in his arms then sighed heavily, holding the younger man close as he continued again in a calmer tone. "I found him passed out in the middle of the woods almost two weeks ago... I brought him back here and when he woke up, my world turned upside down. He didn't know who I was and he didn't even know who he was... He has amnesia. I've been takin' care of him... Actually, you can say that we've been takin' care of each other... He's been slowly getting his memories back just like ya saw tonight..."

Logan stood there in shock as he listened to everything unfold before him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Shit... Sounds like it's been one helluva time... And ya know... By looking at the two of you... I'd say that it looks as if the Cajun has you wrapped around his little pinky. How did that happen?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Victor actually smiled at Logan's observation then answered him with a shrug. "Don't know... But I like it."

"Creed... This is not you. This has nev'a been you." Logan pointed out, surprised to see the older man flinch at his words.

Remy felt his lover's flinch then looked over at Logan, the redness of his eyes intensifying. "Why don' y' leave us 'lone! He doesn' have ta answer ta de likes o' you!"

"Look kid... You don't know who you're with right now 'cause if you did you wouldn't be that close to him. You're not thinkin' straight."

Remy quickly jumped up off Victor's lap, the sense of anger started filling every crevice of the small cabin. "I may not 'member a lot 'bout my pas' mais I know how I feel 'bout him righ' now! Get Out!"

"Gambit... Calm down..."

"Non! An' de name is Remy! Not Gambit!" The younger man screamed as his body started taking on a red glow which traveled down his arms and to his hands, giving them a tingling sensation.

Both men went wide eyed as they watched what was happening then reacted quickly. Logan ran to the door, opening it and Victor gently placed his hands on Remy's shoulders. "Come on, Baby... Let's take this outside." He said softly then guided the younger man outside and grabbed a small, thin log off the pile by the front door and handed it to Remy. "Hold it for a moment and throw it, Baby. Release your anger." Victor whispered in his lover's ear.

Remy grabbed the stick with both hands, charging it until he had nothing left within himself.

Creed quickly grabbed it and threw it as high as he could into the air then turning to cover Remy's body with his own protectively as the log exploded with so much force that the two older men nearly lost their balance.

Victor lowered his arms down, easily scooping up the younger man and holding him close. "Logan... Can ya open the door for me?" He asked softly so not to disturb Remy as his tired eyes started closing.

Still in disbelief, Logan complied, opening the door and moving out of the way to let them pass before walking in himself and closing the door. "Creed..." he nearly whispered, watching the older man lay Remy down on the bed then covering him up.

Sighing heavily, Creed turned around to face Logan. "That's the first time he's charged anything since being here so he'll probably have questions when he wakes up. He doesn't remember what his powers are either." He explained as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. "Sit... I'll answer what I can."

Logan sat down on the other end of the couch, turning to face his foe. "When he got up... The anger I felt... Was that from him?"

Eyebrow raised, Creed nodded. "I think he's an empath... Didn't ya know that already?"

"No... He never told us he was an empath. Wonder why?"

"I don't know but I think that's one reason why I'm so calm when I'm around him. It's a nice change." Victor pointed out looking over at the smaller man.

"We need to get him back to the mansion... Beast would be able to help him and the Professor..."

Victor tensed up at the idea of Remy leaving him. Looking over at Logan he saw an expression etched on his rivals face. "What?"

"I thought he was dead... We all thought he was dead... Rogue said..." Shaking his head, he pulled himself from his thoughts about Rogue.

"Why did ya think he was dead?" Victor asked, looking from where Remy now slept back to Logan.

"He was put on trial by Eric the Red... Down in Antarctica... I wish I had been there... Anyway, Eric pretty much showed everyone that Remy was a traitorous thief who had worked for Sinister and killed the Morlocks. From what I understand... He never really got a chance to truly defend himself... To explain... A huge fight broke out and the building was collapsing... Most escaped through the shadows... Rogue went to supposedly save Remy... But when she returned to the mansion... No Remy... She told everyone that he was dead. They believed her... No questions... And now look... No tellin' how he got out of Antarctica... How he even survived... He's always hated the cold." Logan finished, lowering his head.

Creed stood up, pacing now as he was processing everything Logan had just told him then stopped directly in front of him. "You just said that Rogue left him for dead... That everyone thinks he's a traitor and you're Still wanting to take him back to the mansion? You're Nuts! If he really is an empath and everyone there hates him, how do ya think that's going ta make him feel? What happened in the Morlock Tunnels was NOT his fault! He was Tricked!" He shouted.

Movement came from the bed as Remy started stirring about. "Victor? Mon Cher?" He whispered, feeling around for his lover.

Victor quickly made his way to the bed, taking hold one of Remy's hands. "I'm here, Baby... Shhh... Go back ta sleep. Everything is alright." The older man reassured him, raising his free hand to rake through Remy's hair.

Remy's eyes drifted closed once more, his body relaxing until he was finally back to sleep.

Creed heard his lover's breaths grow shallow, knowing then he was sleeping peacefully again. He slowly, carefully released the young Cajun's hand and quietly walked back over to the couch, sitting down.

"Ya really do seem to care about the kid..."

"I do... He means the world to me." Victor sighed, keeping his eyes on Remy.

"I got it! Why don't ya come with Remy to the mansion?"

"And become an X-Geek? No thanks. Not interested." Victor crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. He watched as Logan got up, moving towards the door. "Logan..." He called out causing Logan to stop in his tracks. "Don't say anything yet... Let him get better first before throwing him to the wolves... If it makes ya feel any better, you can come check on him whenever ya want. And... You know what he likes... Maybe... Maybe you can bring some stuff for him when ya come."

Thinking it over, Logan nodded his head. "It's a deal... I won't say anything but I Will be checkin' in. You can count on that, Bub." Logan then walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Victor got up once he heard the door close and made his way over to the bed to check on Remy before making his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

Remy woke up as the delicious aroma found it's way to his senses. "Mmm..." He moaned, opening his eyes and searching out his lover. "Smells bien, Mon Amour." He said softly before moving to sit up.

"I'm glad ya think so." Creed smiled, already bringing Remy's plate to him. "Here ya go, Baby... Bon appetite."

Remy couldn't help but smile wide at Victor's use of French yet again. After stabbing a piece of meat he waved the fork at his lover. "I've already warned y' Cher... You speakin' French turns me on." He teased, licking his own lips then taking the bite of food.

"Behave yourself and eat, Baby." Creed instructed before leaning down to kiss the top of the auburn hair.

Several minutes later, both men had finished their dinner and Victor was at the sink, washing the dishes.

Remy watched him for a little while before moving to get out of bed. Once on his feet, he swayed a bit then after the room stopped spinning, he made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist, leaning into the soft fur. "Wan' some help, Cher?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against Victor's back.

"I'm almost done here..." Victor replied, putting the last dish in the drain. He then turned in Remy's arms, wrapping his own around the smaller man.

"Victor... Wha' happen to me earlier? I mean... I was mad... Den... My body felt all... tingly... And I glowed!" Remy explained, needing an answer to sedate his curiosity. Reaching up, he stroked his fingers through Victor's fur, wrapping it around one of his nimble digits.

Victor leaned down easily scooping Remy up in his arms then made his way to the couch, sitting down with Remy now in his lap. "That was one of your powers, Baby... You can charge an object with some kind of energy and when you release it... It explodes. And it doesn't feel too nice either."

Looking up, Remy tilted his head; the question evident with his expression.

"You've hit me several times with your cards. Ya can say we've pretty much been on opposite teams most of the time."

"Oh... Mais, not anymore, oui?"

"Oui, Baby... Not anymore."

A malicious smirk formed on Remy's lips as he screamed out, "Dat Does It!" He then turned in Victor's lap so that he was straddling the older man. Remy grabbed the sides of the now startled Victor's head, pulling him closer as the younger man leaned forward, crushing their lips together.

It didn't take long before Victor demanded entrance which Remy gladly offered, opening his mouth then sucking Creed's tongue hard, moaning around it.

Creed's hips jerked off the couch, grinding up against Remy, causing the younger man to wiggle.

It didn't take either man long to get up and get undressed, fondling and kissing until Creed had Remy on his back, rubbing against him even harder now.

"Mon Dieu, Cher! Take Me!" Remy screamed out to which Creed gladly obliged.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Baby?"

Remy looked up from a book he had found hidden in the cabin. "Cher?" He replied back.

"I need to go out in the woods and run around a bit... Think you'll be okay here without me?" Victor asked, leaning down to his Remy's lips.

After pulling away, breathless, Remy put on his best pouty face. "Not too long, non?"

"Non, Baby... Not too long at all."

With an exasperated sigh Remy then smiled. "I t'ink I'll be fine, Cher... I'll be missin' ya."

"I'll miss ya too, Baby." Victor gave him one more small kiss then rushed out the door, desperately needing to release the animal within.

Remy went back to reading but soon started dozing with the absents of the normal, everyday noises.

A few hours later; Creed entered the small cabin, feeling completely relaxed and back on top of his game. He walked over to his lover's sleeping form and noticed something very unusual. Remy's skin looked pale white and his lips held a bluish tint to them. He reached down to shake the smaller man awake and quickly pulled his hand back as soon as his fingers had touched skin to skin. His young lover was cold to the touch and it weren't for Remy shivering, Creed would have guessed him dead.

"Remy!" He hollered, growing very concerned and sick with worry. "Remy! Come on, Baby! Wake up!" With no response coming from the younger man, Creed picked him up, cradling him in his arms and against his chest. "Remy... Can you hear me? Come on, Baby... You're scaring the hell outta me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without even thinking twice, Victor hollered out for whomever to come in; still trying hard to wake his lover up.

Logan entered the cabin, knowing that Creed was never that careless or trusting. He looked over by the bed, able to smell Creed's growing fear. He dropped the bags that were in his hands and quickly ran over to the two men. "What happened?!"

"I... I don't know... I got back and found him like this... I can't wake him up... Logan, help me..." Victor pleaded, tears steadily trailing down his cheeks and landing on the young Cajun.

"Quick! Build a fire and hand him here." Logan instructed, taking Remy from Creed then laying him down on the bed and wrapping the blanket completely and firmly around the younger man before picking him back up, cradling him close to his body.

Victor ran to get some firewood and started building a fire, cursing when the matches kept going out due to his shakiness. He finally stopped, took a deep breath and tried to relax. Once he regained control over his own body, he tried again to light the match, this time succeeding.

"Here... Hold him by the fire and keep talkin' to him."

The older man took Remy from Logan and walked back over to sit down in front of the now blazing fire. Holding Remy close, he started rocking back and forth, talking to his lover. "Come on, Baby... Wake up... Please? I need to see those beautiful, demonic eyes of yours... Come on..."

Logan busied himself in the kitchen area making Remy some nice, hot tea. "Here." He said as he walked over beside Victor, handing him the mug. "Try to get some of that in him. It'll help warm him up."

Victor held the mug as he shifted Remy in his lap, arranging the young man to where he could easily place the mug to his lips, opening them slightly then tilting the mug ever so gently so that the tea could slip into his mouth. "Drink Baby... It'll help..." He said softly, pleased when he soon saw Remy's adam's apple moving, indicating that the younger man was doing as he was instructed. "Logan. Logan, he's drinkin' it." He called out happily.

Sitting down next to the two men, Logan smiled. "Good... Keep it up, Gumbo... Victor here is scared to death... Ya shouldn't do that ta him." Logan paused for a moment to see if Remy would respond in any way then added, "He wants to see your eyes... What do ya say, Gumbo? Can ya do it for him? Can ya open your eyes?"

Remy stirred, softly whimpering as he fought his way out of his nightmare. He didn't want his lover to suffer because of him. He slowly started opening his eyes, looking up into Victor's own. "Mon Amour." He whispered softly, his eyelids still heavy. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher."

"I love ya too, Baby... Come on... Try to stay awake..." Victor encouraged softly, leaning down slightly to kiss Remy's forehead.

Logan smiled with a sigh of relief before he got more comfortable, hoping Creed would address Remy with what had just happened.

As if their minds were one; Creed started questioning his lover. "Did ya have another nightmare?" He asked, nuzzling Remy's face with his own.

"It was cold... So cold... Snow ever'where... A trial... A gillatin... Buildin' collapsin'... A girl... I don' deserve ta live... She drop me in de snow... an' left... I call out ta her... Mais... She left me ta die... It was so cold... I couldn' 'tay warm... I felt... nuttin'... I was numb... I was dere for a long time... Days... No one came... I couldn' move anymore... I couldn' fight de cold... My fingas were turnin' black... I was so cold..." He whispered at the end, shivering in Victor's arms.

Victor and Logan shared a knowing glance before Creed tried to push for more information. "What happened next, Baby?"

"I... Well... I t'ink I died. Everyt'ing went black... Den... Dere was no cold... Nuttin'... I t'ought I was in heaven... Mais... Den dere was pain... So much pain... My hands... My feet... I... I was in a lab... Everyt'ing went black 'gain... I woke up an' I was in de meadow... I went to de woods an' ya found me." He finished, smiling up at Victor where in turn the older man hugged him closer.

Victor casted his eyes up towards Logan, mouthing the word that peaked his curiosity the most. "Lab?"

Logan shrugged, shaking his head before trying to speak to the younger man. "Hey Gumbo? Do ya happen ta remember anything about the lab?"

Hearing the unexpected voice, Remy turned his head to see Logan beside them then looked back at Victor. "Wha's he doin' here?"

"He's here to help, Baby... It's okay... We can trust him." Victor assured his young lover.

"Mais... Y' hate each ot'er."

"It's because of you that we can make a truce an' help ya get betta." Victor told him softly, kissing the tip of Remy's nose.

Remy chuckled, wrinkling his nose then started moving to get up, peeling the blanket off himself. "It too hot now."

"Want me to kill the fire?" Creed asked now also getting to his feet.

"Non. It can stay."

"Baby... It's over 80 degrees outside..." Victor pointed out, pulling Remy into his arms.

Remy stuck out his bottom lip, putting on his ever famous pout, batting his eyes. "Pwease... Jus' a lil' longa?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh as he watch Remy get his way.

"Oh... Okay... Just a little longer." Creed agreed then quickly moved his hands to tickle Remy's side, pleased when he watched his lover throw back his head, laughing at the top of his lungs. He was extremely careful in watching his own claws so not to hurt the younger man as well.

"Mais Non! Mais Non! Stop sil' vous plait!" Remy screamed then quickly used their closeness to his advantage. He turned in Victor's arms, putting his back against the older man as he started wiggling against his lover's groin.

"Mmm..." Victor moaned his tickling ceased as he placed his hands on Remy's hips now grinding into him.

Remy's head fell back against Victor's chest, mouth open wide. "Merde..." He breathed out heavily.

Victor smiled then looked over at Logan, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, Victor pulled away, turning Remy back around then wrapping his arms around his lover's waist again.

Sighing, Remy snuggled his cheek up against the bigger man, raking his fingers through the soft fur. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher."

"Je t'aime, Baby."

"You speak French now?" Logan asked, flabbergasted.

A big grin met Logan's confusion before Victor shrugged. "Remy's been teaching me. He likes it when I speak French."

Shaking his head, Logan got up and walked over to retrieve the bags that he had dropped earlier. "I don't know about you two. Here Remy... Thought you could find some uses for this stuff." He said, holding the bags out and away from himself.

Remy let go of Victor as he walked over to Logan to take the bags then proceeded to the couch and sat down. Upon looking inside, he started taking out books, playing cards and a small metal pole. Holding the pole in his hand, he turned it about; inspecting it curiously then stood up and walked outside.

Both men followed, waiting to see if any memories would trigger.

The young Cajun smiled as he hit the right spot, extending the pole into a staff then started swinging and twirling it like it was second nature, which to him, it was. "My bow staff... Mais... How did y' get it?" He asked, looking over at Logan.

"It's all they found when they went back ta look for ya in Antarctica."

Remy shivered at the reminder of the frozen, waste land before placing a smile on his lips. "So... Who's gonna help me practice?"

Both men grinned as they started stalking around the younger man. "Bot' of ya, huh? Dis is gonna be bien."

At first the two larger men took turns attacking so that Remy could get the feel of the staff again then shared a sadistic grin before they both lunged at him but the surprise was on them as he took both of them out with his slick moves and quick thinking.

"Not bad kid... Not bad." Logan complimented, picking himself up off the ground.

"Merci beaucoup, Mon ami." Remy said with a bow then stopped, his heartbeat quickening as he heard the low snarl that came in the direction of his lover's frame.

Creed leapt towards Remy, claws glimmering, teeth bared. He hit Remy's body hard; sending them both to the ground with him over the smaller man, ready to tear him to shreds.

Remy looked up into the animalistic eyes, scared of what he saw in them. "Mon Cher... Mon Amour..." He called out then pushed his fear away, concentrating on his love for the vicious man.

Logan was about to help but stopped when Remy raised his hand, telling him not to interfere.

It didn't take long before the growling started fading away and Victor's body started to relax. Once his eyes came into focus, he looked down, noticing his positioning then quickly got up. "Baby... I'm... I'm so sorry... I..."

"Shh... It's okay, Mon Amour... It's rien... Not y' fault." Remy said softly as he got to his feet, opening his arms.

Hesitant at first from the shame and worry of almost hurting his lover, Creed finally closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. "I love ya, Baby... I'm so sorry..." He whispered into Remy's neck.

Mouth dropped, eyes bugged, Logan had never in his life seen Creed calm down that quickly once he was in a rage. "Damn... Now That was impressive." He said more so to himself.

After a few minutes, Logan approached the two men, laying a hand upon Creed's shoulder. "We need ta talk."

Victor nodded his head, reluctant to let go but did so in the end. He leaned down, kissing the top of Remy's head and smiled as he addressed his lover. "Why dontcha practice a little more while we go inside an' fix some dinner."

Remy looked at both men then nodded, knowing somehow that their discussion was going to be about him. "Call me if y' need me.

"I'll always need ya, Baby." Victor smiled then walked inside with Logan, closing the door behind them.

Remy huffed as he sat down on the ground, relaxing his mind and body then discovering something tugging at him that was completely new to him. "Wha' de... Now dis is int'restin'."

Inside the cabin both men walked over to the kitchen area where Victor started pulling things out of the cabinets and refrigerator, preparing to fix dinner for the three of them.

"Ya almost lost it Creed. Ya could have hurt 'em." Logan pointed out as he leaned up against the counter, reaching over to swipe a piece of raw meat that Victor had just cut up, popping it into his mouth.

"That's what's bad, Logan... I didn't almost lose it. I had already lost it. I was already in the rage... I could feel it consuming me... I could see the blood."

Stunned, Logan looked at his long time rival. "Then how in the hell did you snap out of it?"

Creed shrugged, shaking his head. "Not real sure... One minute I was in a blood rage then the next... It's hard to explain... It was like a warm, bright blanket surrounding every inch of me. I could literally feel the rage crumbling piece by piece and at the same time I could feel my heart... It was as if it would rise right out of my chest. It's how I feel when I'm around Remy. Well, as of late anyway."

Logan chuckled as he reached up, patting Victor on the shoulder. "I think its called love, Bub, and ya know... Ya got it bad."

"Maybe so... But... It's nice... I think I like this feeling."

"Creed... He really needs to go to the mansion. Ya know it... I know it... And with these new powers forming... He's gonna need help."

Lowering his head, Creed sighed. "I know... I just don't wanna lose him..."

A loud explosion rattled the cabin's form, causing both men to jump before turning towards the door to see what had just happened. "I not goin' anywhere! Remy don' need anyones help! De mansion? Mais Non! I stayin' righ' here avec Victor!" Remy screamed out as he stood in the still clearing smoke where the door used to be. He turned his glowing eyes upon Logan, stalking towards him while charging a few cards in his right hand. "You! You hav' no right ta come in here an' try ta convince him ta get rid of Remy! Dis is where I belon', not de mansion!"

Victor stepped between the two men then raised his hands to place them on the sides of his young lover's cheeks. "Baby... He was just making a suggestion... That's all..." He said softly, leaning down but before he could place a kiss on Remy's lips his hands were wrenched away.

Taking a few steps back, Remy looked at the larger man in confusion, shaking his head. "Wha... Non... Ya... Y' mouth say one t'ing mais... Non... I hear somet'ing totally dif'rent... Y' wan' Remy ta go..."

Logan's mouth dropped in shock then reached out, grabbing Creed's arm and in the process the older man's attention. "Did ya just hear what he said?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing glint in his eye. Putting his finger to his lips, he turned to face Remy, not once opening his mouth.

 _*Remy... I'm not tryin' ta take him away from ya or visa versa... I jus' know a few people who could help ya... That's all I want ta do is help... Besides... If ya want, he can come with ya.*_ Logan thought.

"Can he really?" Remy asked excitedly then just as quickly frowned, his lips taking on their recently normal disappointed pout. "Mais, he wouldn' wan' ta... Des people... De X-Man? De ones dat lef' me ta die?"

"Some did... Yes... But there are others there who have really missed ya."

Remy looked over at Victor, who in turn looked so alone and defeated then smiled as he opened his arms, beckoning for his over sized lover to fill the empty space.

Victor walked into the loving embrace, hugging him tight. "I don't wanna lose ya." He whispered softly into Remy's hair.

"Y' don' have ta... Come wit' me... I wan' cha ta come wit' me... Please, Mon Amour?" Remy pleaded, rubbing his cheek against Victor's chest like a cat. "I won' go wit'out you."

Victor sighed heavily as he looked from Logan back to Remy, shaking his head. "Baby... Ya already know... I can't deny ya anything... I'll go." He answered, finally realizing just how wrapped Remy had him.

Remy hugged him tighter, hearing Logan snicker behind them then let go, looking up at Creed. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher." He whispered then moved around both men, smacking Logan as he walked by him, heading towards the kitchen area to start fixing what Creed had already pulled out but hardly begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, Baby... We're here." Victor said softly, leaning down to nuzzle Remy's face.

The journey had been long and tiring on them all but at least they had found a box car to sneak into for a majority of the ride but as for the walking part, Creed had carried Remy off and on during the trip to give the younger man time to rest and even at times, sleep.

"Remember Vic... Nobody's gonna know what ta think about you two being here. Just stay calm for the Cajun's sake." Logan advised him, opening the gates then ushering them in.

" 'm down." Remy whispered sleepily, wiggling in Victor's arms.

"Ya sure, Baby?"

"MmmHmm..." He nodded.

Victor carefully placed Remy on his feet, keeping one arm around the younger man to keep him steady as they proceeded towards the mansion.

All three men jumped as they were startled by the loud, shrill sounds of the alarms going off around them.

Remy was now wide awake as he grabbed his bow staff, extending it to it's full length and crouching down, ready to fight.

Scott Summers, better known as Cyclops, was the first to run out of the mansion. "Sabretooth!" He shouted out, letting everyone inside know who to be prepared for. His optic blast pierced through the night air towards the largest of the three but was quickly deflected away from its target with a small blast before seconds later, Remy leapt into the air, landing directly in front of his lover but facing Scott.

"Non! Stop Dis Now!" He screamed causing Cyclops to come to an immediate halt.

"Wha... Gambit? But... How... You're... Huh?" Cyclops muttered, unable to grasp the reality of who he saw before him.

Just then the others started pouring out of the mansion, rushing out for the attack but were quickly stopped when Scott raised his hand and shouted for them to stop. "Stand down!" He ordered when he saw that some were still in pursuit. He slowly started making his way towards the three men, keeping his confused eyes locked on Remy.

Remy watched as Scott approached them then took his eyes away, looking around as several different emotions started battering into him, causing him to gasp for breath. "Stop..." He choked out, taking several steps back.

"Creed... He needs ya... Stay close ta him." Logan told the older man, motioning for him to go to Remy which Victor quickly obliged.

"I'm right here, Baby." He whispered in his young lover's ear, wrapping his arms around him.

A sense of protective security, calmness and love washed over Remy which in turn he thankfully took in, clinging to it. "Merci, Mon Cher."

Scott looked at the two men, still in confusion then turned his eyes towards Logan. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Well one eye... Seems to me that the Cajun here isn't dead after all and during his time and battle with amnesia, he befriended Creed." Logan explained, waving his hand, motioning towards the other two men.

Several of the X-Men who had come out were now deciding to take their leave since they really didn't want to have anything to do with the likes of Sabretooth nor Gambit for that matter unless it was a true fight but by the looks of things, they weren't going to have that privilege. The others, on the other hand, started coming forth, drawing closer to Cyclops and the other three men with Jean Grey in the lead.

"Remy!" She shrilled excitedly, running up to hug the young Cajun, who had just recently been released from Victor's hold. She held on for only a short moment then let go, stepping back when it registered in her mind that he had cringed at her touch and then hearing his voice but only in her mind.

 _*Please don' hate me... Remy didn' know... I hones'ly didn' know... Mabbe dis was a bad idea... Mabbe we should leave... I don' belon' here anymore…*_

"What? No! You do belong here, Remy." She stated matter-of-factly before she continued, tears welling in her eyes. "I... I can't believe you're alive... You're really alive." The tears started making their way down her cheeks as she continued to gaze upon this living ghost.

"Please don' cry... I fine now... T'anks ta Victor." Remy pointed out, snuggling closer to the bigger man who in turn tightened his arms around Remy, squeezing him reassuringly. He closed his eyes relishing in the feel of his lover's mind.

Jean's tears slowly came to a stop as she was wrapped in the sense of happiness, safety and love. Her mouth dropped as she looked at Remy, her mind swimming with these feelings then directed her attention to Logan. _*He's an empath?*_ She thought but was shocked when another voice chimed in that was not Logan's at the moment.

 _*Dat's what dey t'ink an' y' know... Y' could speak ta me if y' really wanna know.*_

"And a telepath as well." Logan answered with a grin, shrugging his shoulders.

Jean turned to look at Remy, her expression now making one of total amazement. "Sorry... How... When did this start?"

"Wit' in de las' couple o' days. Dat's why we're here. Logan said dat I need help ta get control of it all."

"You don't have any control over this?"

Remy turned around in Victor's arms then stepped free of them as he went to explain. "Not really... I did get bet'er at de chargin' t'ing dough." He smiled proudly then turned to face Bobby, also known as Iceman. "Oui, Bobby... We're toget'er." His mind and head was then pulled in the direction of Scott. "I don' know how I got out of An'artica... I... I..." Remy closed his eyes, his hands reaching up to grasp both sides of his head as he started shaking it back and forth. The overpowering senses and questions started invading his mind, hitting him all at once finally bringing him to his knees before he finally screamed out. "Stop!"

Scott grabbed a hold of Jean's arm, pulling her back a few steps before he threw his hand up in the air, noticing what was going on. "Everyone! Hold your questions! Block your minds!"

Shocked, everyone did as they were instructed, blocking all thoughts as Victor lowered himself behind his lover, pulling him back into his arms. "Calm down, Baby... Feel me... Feel my mind and my mind only. Je t'aime, Baby. Je t'aime."

Remy smiled weakly as he reached out with his mind, cradling Victor's with his own. Sighing as he was quickly surrounded by the love they shared. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher." He whispered, his eyes growing heavy.

Victor easily scooped Remy up into his arms as he looked over at Logan, already getting back to his feet as he cradled his young lover close to him. "We need ta get him inside. He's worn out." He then looked over at Scott before adding, "I'm not gonna cause any trouble as long as no trouble comes ta him. And as little faith as ya might take this... Ya have my word. I'm here ta do what I can for him."

Nodding in complete understanding, Scott then turned facing the others as he started motioning for them to go back inside then stalling until the three men finally caught up him. He looked over at Remy still nestled in Creed's arms then turned his head towards Logan. "How did that happen?"

"Gumbo had amnesia... Creed found him and with the Cajun's empathy... Well... They grew close... Real close... You can say that they've been taking care of each other." Logan explained as they entered the mansion. "Remy didn't want ta come back unless Snaggletooth here came with him. I think I made a good decision in getting Remy to invite him along. Don't you?"

"Yes, it was an excellent decision, Logan. I have to agree with you there especially with these new powers coming out to play. He's definitely going to need help in that area. So... Does he remember everything yet?"

"From what I've seen, he remembers most of everything but a lot of stuff is still bits and pieces. A puzzle not quite put together should ya say."

Victor bit his tongue as he listened to the two men talk back and forth as if he wasn't right there beside them then shaking his head before he spoke up. "Ya know... If ya wanna know what he remembers... I can tell ya."

Scott looked over at Sabretooth with what seemed to be a raised eyebrow behind that visor of his but didn't quite know what to say.

"What?" Victor asked, noticing the look. "I already told ya... I just want ta help him... Okay? And the only reason I came along was because... Well one, he pretty much begged me to and two for the same thing that happened just moments ago. I know he's gonna need help... Help that unfortunately I can't give him."

Nodding yet again, Scott continued to lead the way to Remy's room where he opened the door, allowing Creed to carry the younger man inside then stepping inside himself. He watched as the beast of a man walked over to the four poster bed, gently laying Remy down then covering him up. "I'll let the Professor know what's going on and I'll contact Hank too. He'll probably want to run some tests on him to see if there's anything in the medical sense he can do to help out." Scott said in a hushed whisper so not to disturb the sleeping Cajun.

Victor looked over at Scott and smiled softly with a nod. "Thanks Cyke."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Creed woke up first looking into the calm, sleeping face of his young lover. Smiling, he carefully pulls away from Remy so not to wake him, quickly placing a pillow within the young man's arms then tucking him in tight.

Victor quickly got a shower and pulled on some jeans before making his way out of the room and proceeded downstairs. The smell of fresh brewed coffee carried his feet towards the kitchen.

"Sabretooth..." Scott addressed him as he walked into the kitchen. "Hungry? We have cereal up in that cabinet." He pointed out then moved his hand as he continued. "Bagels over there or if you want, you can cook something... Anything... The kitchen is at your mercy." He chuckled, smiling up at the bigger man.

Creed couldn't help but smile back at Scott's last comment before making his way to the refrigerator. "Thanks Cyke... Oh, and you can call me Victor." He told him as he opened the fridge, pulling out eggs, bacon and butter. Walking over to the counter and placing the items down then turned to look at Scott. "Ya want some? I figured that I would make Remy something ta eat and take it ta him."

"Thanks for the offer but I already ate. I might take it though if the offer still stands tomorrow morning. And as we're on the subject of real names... You can call me Scott."

"Alright... Well Scott, if everything goes good today then I'll be happy ta fix ya breakfast tomorrow and for anyone else that accepts Remy back." Victor told him, refocusing his attention back to the task at hand.

Scott and Victor exchanged some small talk as Victor fixed his and Remy's breakfast before they were rudely interrupted.

"What is that... that... Animal doing in here?!"

The other two men looked towards the door, seeing a very angry Warren Worthington the Third, better known as Angel, standing there fuming.

Victor ignored the comment, not wanting to start any fights then started putting the now cooked food onto two plates as Scott glared at the winged man. "Victor is doing what anyone else would be doing this time of morning. It's called fixing breakfast." He said sternly before looking over at Victor with an apologetic expression.

Victor smiled reassuringly back at Scott as he picked up the plates and started towards the door. He stopped in front of Warren then turned to face Scott again. "It's okay, Scott... I never expected ta be welcomed by everyone... Heck... by anyone at that matter... Especially it being our first day here... Oh, and Warren..." He continued with a growl, turning to face the man blocking the kitchen door then gave him a rather toothy smile before stating in a friendlier tone, "There's a little left on the stove if you're hungry. I'll be back down ta clean up the dishes in a little bit." He added, turning to look back over at Scott then proceeded to squeeze by Angel and slowly started heading towards Remy's room, listening closely with his keen senses on what was now being said in the kitchen.

"That was uncalled for, Warren." Scott scolded as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the sink, laying his coffee cup down before turning to look at the other man. "He's here on good terms. He's wanting to get Remy some help and here you are coming in here acting like a five year old child."

"A five year old...? Scott! Open your eyes! Don't you find it completely ironic that that traitorous thief has teamed up with the likes of Sabretooth, who may I remind you was one of the Marauders and then they come here?" Warren shouted, throwing his hands about to make his point loud and clear. "They're probably planning on bringing in the others to try and slaughter us like -"

"Warren!" Scott hollered, cutting the fellow X-Man off before he continued, "I'm going to say this one time and one time only so you better have your ears open... Either accept that they are here and be civil or stay away from them all together. Remy doesn't need your anger and loathing getting in the way of his healing or getting the help he needs. And if you or anyone and I mean anyone else here causes Remy to lose it... Victor will lose it too. Do you want that? Do you want what would happen on your hands?"

Scott waited for a moment watching Warren's expressions carefully before turning to wash up the dishes, including Creed's before softly saying. "I didn't think so."

In the hallway, seemingly shocked by Scott's words, Creed was soon broke free from his thoughts as another voice sounded right beside him. "One eye makes some valid points, doesn't he?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... I'm surprised that he stood up for me but I'm glad that he's taking up for Remy."

Logan nodded then followed Creed upstairs, opening the door to the young Cajun's room. "Yeah, me too..." He agreed, letting Creed inside. "He'll probably want some juice... Ya want some?"

"Ya don't have ta do that... I can get it." Victor told him quietly as he sat the plates down on the end table.

"Nah... You stay up here and start waking him up ta eat. I'll be back shortly... Gotta get my mornin' Joe before it's gone. OJ fine with ya?"

Victor chuckled softly before nodding. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Logan." He said smiling in appreciation as Logan walked out, pulling the door to.

Victor leaned down towards Remy's ear, whispering softly. "Baby... It's time ta wake up sleepyhead."

Remy stirred, slowly opening his eyes and seeing the pillow he was holding. Frowning, he sat up turning his head until he found his lover standing on the other side of the bed then smiled. "Mornin'." He yawned then stretched his arms high above his head.

"Made you some breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast. Oh, and heads up... I may be cookin' breakfast for a few people tomorrow." He snickered as he sat down, handing Remy his plate then grabbing his own.

"Why?" Remy asked in confusion then turned his attention to his food, stuffing his mouth quickly. Within these last few weeks, Remy had found out just how much he loved the bigger man's cooking. To him it was heaven.

"Cyke... I mean, Scott, already had eaten when I offered ta fix him some this mornin' but he said that he may take me up on the offer tomorrow... I don't mind. I think I kinda like Scott. He seems like an alright guy... For an X-Man anyway."

"Oui... He can be, I guess. Don' really know 'em all dat well. Y' know on de personal level dat is..." Remy told him, shrugging a bit before finishing off the rest of the food on his plate. "Mmm... Dat was tres bon. Merci, Mon Amour."

"Ya welcome, Baby... Glad ya liked it." Victor smiled as he took Remy's plate, putting his with his own then placing them back on the nightstand.

A knock on the door got both men's attention. "Come in." Creed said aloud.

Logan smiled as he entered, carrying two glasses of orange juice. "Room service."

Victor chuckled as he took both glasses, handing Remy one before looking back at Logan. "Thank Runt."

"Ya welcome, Snaggletooth." Logan laughed then picked up the two, now empty plates. "One eye washed the dishes for ya and Hank said that he'd like Remy ta come down ta his lab as soon as he can."

"Damnit... I told him that I would do those." Victor growled softly, shaking his head. "Remind me ta thank him later and let Hank know, if ya see him, that we will be down there as soon as he gets out of the shower."

"Will do..." Logan told him before walking out, closing the door again.

"Mon Cher... I don' wanna go to de lab." Remy groaned, putting on his best pouty face, knowing that it usually worked on getting his way.

"Not this time, Baby. He just wants ta see if he can help ya... That's all." Creed leaned over, softly kissing Remy's lips then pulling away. "Go getcha a shower and let's get this over with... Okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Remy nodded then got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello and good morning my Acadian friend." Hank smiled as both Remy and Victor entered the lab. "Mr. Creed," he addressed the older man with a nod before continuing, "I take it you'll be joining us today?"

With a nod of his own, Victor answered, "Yeah, if ya don't mind and call me Victor... or Vic... Doesn't matter."

"Don't mind at all."

Remy followed Hank to the exam table, unenthusiastically hopping up on it.

"Just lie down my friend. There's nothing to fear." Hank told him softly before gently coaxing Remy on his back.

Creed could sense his lover's distress and building fear before slowly moving forward within Remy's line of sight to comfort him. "It's okay, Baby... I'm right here."

"Don' wanna be here... Don' like dis room. Gambit, don' wanna be here..." Remy whimpered; his breathing quickening as his body started to shake. Little droplets of moisture formed on his brow as he broke into a cold sweat.

Creed wanted so desperately to run to Remy's side but as he started to move he was quickly stopped when Hank lifted his furry, blue hand.

"Hold on a moment my anxious, feral friend. We need to do this to find out if there is anything I can do to help his situation." Hank informed him as he continued to hook Remy up to the medical machinery.

As soon as Hank turned on the needed machines, alarms started sounding from all sides. The readings that were being displayed were off the charts. Wide eyed, Hank started silencing them, motioning for Creed to come closer then directing him to get on the other side of Remy. "Calm him! Quickly!"

Victor took a hold of Remy's hand, rubbing the back of it gently with his fingers as he whispered softly next to the younger man's ear. "Shh... Calm down, Baby... Calm down... There's no need ta be scared... I'm right here... Feel me, Baby..." Victor started concentrating only on Remy before leaning down, kissing the young Cajun's temple. "I love ya."

Remy's breathing started slowly returning to normal as he looked up into Victor's eyes, his own started falling shut as he relaxed within the calming sense that surrounded him. "Je t'aime." He whispered softly.

Hank quickly set Remy up with an IV, giving the young man a mild sedative. "There... He should be okay now, Victor."

Victor slowly started getting up, releasing Remy's hand before lifting his own to brush back the hair from his young lover's face. He reluctantly started stepping back and away from the table, giving Hank room to work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Non… Non… Why y' bring me back? Let me die… Jus' let me die… Non… Y' can' be… Non!" Remy screamed, sitting straight up on the exam table. "Non! Non!" He hollered louder, yanking on the wires and the IV that was still attached to him.

Hank and Victor both had started running back into the exam room when they first heard his screams but by the time they made it to the younger man; he was already on his feet, wide eyed and shaking.

"Baby…"

"Non! Stay 'way! Don'… Jus'… Jus' stay dere…" Remy told both men as he started backing away, keeping an eye on them.

"Gambit… Calm down, my friend… We are not your enemies… We're here to help you." Hank said reassuringly.

Victor reached out, grabbing Hank's arm to stop him from advancing, knowing this look in Remy's eyes. "Stop. He had another memory… A bad one by the looks of it."

Remy looked around seeing only one way out of the room. Through the two men, on the other side. He ran towards them, jumping up on one of the tables then leapt up into the air, gracefully flipping over their heads and landing behind them before making a mad dash towards the door and was out before either man knew what was going on.

"What the… Remy!" Creed hollered as he started running after his young lover with Beast at his heels.

Remy barreled though anyone that stood in his way, slipping past hands that reached out to obtain him.

It didn't take him long before he was outside, looking around only briefly before he was off again, running towards the lake.

Creed, Hank, Scott and several other X-Men that had joined the chase now found themselves outside, looking around, wondering where the Cajun thief could have gone. Some started running towards the front gate as others started splitting up to look around.

Logan joined up with Creed as they started smelling the air then took off in unison, towards the lake. Upon arriving they followed the trail to the lake's edge but they could not see anything indicating that someone was out there swimming. Confusion riddled their minds as they looked at each other. "You go that way… I'll go this way and see if we can track him down." Logan instructed before taking off to the left.

Creed hesitated for a moment, looking around, feeling as if Remy was close but couldn't see the younger man anywhere. Sighing heavily he started heading to the right.

Remy looked down from the tree he was hiding in, watching both men depart in opposite directions. As soon as they were out of sight, he jumped down without a sound then ran towards the boathouse.

Once inside, Remy went to the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of water then proceeds upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom, took a pillow off the bed then rearranged the other remaining ones to make it appear as nothing was missing then went to the closet and opened the door. The young man looked up and smiled when he saw the hatch to the attic. Standing up on a trunk that was inside the closet; he pushed open the hatch, threw the pillow in, grabbed a blanket from the top shelf there in the closet and tossed that up as well before turning slightly to close the closet door. It was dark inside but Remy could see perfectly. He put his glass of water on the top shelf then reached up, easily pulling himself into the attic where he then reached down taking his glass and closing the hatch. Sighing heavily, Remy looked around before finally proceeding to the farthest wall and made himself a bed on the floor.

Remy sat down on his makeshift bed, wrapping his arms around his knees as he brought them up to his chest then started rocking back and forth; his mind still plagued with his most recent of haunting memories.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is gettin' us nowhere." Creed growled as he and Logan met up on the opposite side of the lake. "He's not stupid enough ta go in the water… It's too cold for him…"

"Ya right… That means he's probably hiding in a tree… Damn."

Both men started walking back around the lake together at a pretty quick pace.

"So what happened this time to make him run off like this?"

"I don't quite know… Hank and I were looking at some of the results that had already come though and we started hearing him talk in his sleep." Victor explained wanting desperately to find his lover before something bad happened.

"Talkin'? What was he sayin'?"

Victor lowered his head as his pace slowed to a stop, his eyes already watering as he started remembering his lover's fearful words.

Logan now stood in front of his long time enemy and brother, reaching to place a comforting hand on Victor's shoulder.

"He kept saying no… Asking whoever, why they brought him back and telling them to just let him die…" Looking up, he made eye contact with Logan. "He was terrified already by being in the lab… It had to have triggered another memory… One that really got to him. He woke up, rippin' everything off and jumped up before we could get to him. He wouldn't let us close to 'em… He started running towards us then boom… He jumped right over our heads and was out the door. Why would he run from us? He had to feel how concerned we were about him…"

"I don't know, Bub, but maybe he just needs some time alone to figure this new memory out… Ya know?" Logan pointed out before they started walking again. "Don't worry though… We'll find him."

The two men picked up their pace until they were back at their starting point.

"I kept sensing he was close when we first split up but I couldn't see him anywhere." Victor told Logan, looking around for any types of clues.

Sniffing around, Logan came to the tree that Remy had occupied only a couple of hours prior. "Victor… Come here."

Victor walked over to Logan also catching Remy's scent. "He was here… How did we miss that?"

"He's a master thief who in turn, knows us… With his agility, he probably stood there at the side of the lake and jumped into the branches to throw off his scent. I have to admit… The Cajun is smart."

Victor nodded, agreeing with Logan then started following his lover's scent again. "It's leading that way… Towards that house."

"That's the boathouse… Nobody has stayed there for quite a while now. We'll take it slow and quiet. We don't want him to bolt again."

Creed and Logan entered the house quietly following the scent first to the kitchen then upstairs careful not to make a sound. Upon entering the master bedroom they proceeded to the closet. Logan put his finger to his lips to silently tell Victor to remain quiet as he slowly, cautiously opened the door.

Both men were stunned at first when they didn't see Remy inside that is until Logan looked up and noticed the hatch. He pointed up and was about to stand on the same trunk that Remy had used when Victor took a hold of his arm, stopping him. Logan turned his head, looking at Victor in confusion.

Victor pointed to himself then pointed up, indicating that he should go first. Logan understood, got down off the trunk and stepped out of the closet, making room for Creed.

Victor stepped inside the closet and onto the trunk before reaching up towards the hatch. Being as quiet as possible he opened it then motioned to Logan to give him two minutes before pulling himself up into the attic. He looked around for a moment until he finally spotted the younger man huddled on the far side. He slowly made his way across the attic and stopped only a few feet from his lover. He could see that Remy's eyes were not focused on anything within the room but perhaps deep in thought, lost and afraid.

"Baby?" He says, bending down so they could look eye to eye. "Baby… Look at me…"

Remy's eyes slowly came into focus, looking back at the larger man before him.

"There ya go… It's just me an' Logan's here too. OK?"

After hearing his name, Logan quickly made his way into the attic, quietly walking over to the two men but stopped, keeping his distance so not to upset Remy even further than he already was.

"Baby… You OK? Ya gave me quite a scare there…" Victor told him but staying where he was.

"Oui… I'm OK…" Remy whispered, his thin frame still shaking.

Victor slowly started crawling over to the younger man until he was able to sit down beside him. He carefully lifted his hand placing it gently on Remy's back.

Remy let out a heavy breath, almost as if he had been holding it for a long time then quickly turned towards his lover and was in his lap before Victor knew what was happening.

Shocked but still trying to remain calm, Victor wrapped his arms around the younger man's body, holding him as close as possible. "Je t'aime, Baby." Victor whispered softly into Remy's hair.

Smiling, Remy snuggled closer, running his fingers through Creeds chest hairs. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher."

Logan kept quiet during their little display of affection then proceeded closer, kneeling down in front of the two men. "What happen ta ya, Gumbo? What did ya remember?"

Remy stayed silent for a few minutes before he finally lifted his head. "I know how I got out of An'artica…"

Both men's eyes widened at this new revelation. "What?" Victor asked before adding, "How?"

"I… I can' tell ya…"

"Why not, Baby?"

"Ev'rybody will be mad… Won' wan' Remy 'round no more…"

"Nonsense, kid." Logan told him, placing a comforting hand on Remy's shoulder. "I'm sure after the recent events, people will be more willin' ta listen to ya."

Remy shook his head before laying it back down on Victor's chest. "Not dis time."

"Baby… It's just me and Logan… You know you can trust us… We want ta help ya but we can't if we don't know what's going on." Victor explained softly, nuzzling Remy's hair.

Sighing heavily, Remy thought about Creed's words, knowing he was right. He lifted his head back up, biting on his bottom lip as he turned to look from one man to the other then lowered his head back down. "Sinister brought me back…"

It was hard for either man to hold in their gasps before Logan questioned him. "Sinister? Why would he…"

"Because I'm his son…" Remy answered before Logan could finish his question.

"What?!" Both men shouted, making Remy cringe.

"I… I didn' know… I swear… I… I asked him why… an'… he… he tol' me he was my poppa… I didn' know… I didn'…" Remy whimpered, his shaking growing more intense.

"Shh… Shh… It's ok, Baby… Everything's gonna be okay…" Victor whispered, hugging the younger man closer, radiating as much love and calmness as he could.

The young Cajun soon calmed down as he allowed his mind and body to be enveloped in these feelings then something dawned on him. He looked up, turning his head to look at Logan in confusion. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Logan then opened his eyes, shocked at what he was reading from his fellow X-Man. "Y' not mad?"

"No… I'm not mad at all, Gumbo. Actually, for the first time ever, I even want to thank the bastard… I mean… He saved you… He brought you back… And now we even know why." Logan explained, smiling.

"Baby… Is that why you ran? Did ya really think we would be mad atcha?"

Remy nodded, casting his eyes down towards his lap. "Oui… Kinda… Plus wakin' up in da lab didn' help eit'er."

"Sorry 'bout that, Baby… but Hank wants ta help too."

"I know… I jus' don' like labs… Nev'a have." Remy shrugged then looked over at Logan sighing, "Oui… I know… We need ta get back ta de mansion."

"I really don't like when ya do that, Kid." Logan playfully grumbled then regretted doing so when he saw Remy's head fall.

"Sorry…" Remy whispered softly.

Logan reached up, ruffling Remy's hair as he chuckled lightly, smiling. "It's all right, Gumbo. No harm done."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the mansion, Remy informed Scott that he would like to address all available X-Men at once to share with them his latest memory and to say a few extra words.

Confused, Scott agreed and led Remy and Victor in to the living room to wait while he gathered the others.

Remy sat down in Creed's lap, cuddling against him so that the side of his head nestled right at Creed's shoulder. "Stay close ta me, Mon Cher…"

"I will." Victor assured him, moving his head a bit awkwardly to place a kiss on Remy's head.

Twenty minutes later, Scott entered the living room, smiling at both men. "Everyone's in there. You ready?"

Remy lifted his head from Creed's shoulder to look at Scott then nodded. "Might as well get dis over wit'." He said softly then stood up, waiting for Victor to do the same before taking his lover's hand into his own, holding it tight.

The three men then walked into a larger room where everyone was gathered. Scott went and took a seat between Jean Grey and the Professor while Remy and Victor went to the front of the room to be able to face the others. Remy was already visibly shaking by the many different emotions and thoughts surrounding him by the others on top of his own nervousness.

Logan was standing near the front, leaning against the wall then pushed himself off as the other two men drew near him, joining them. As they reached the front, he laid his hand up on Remy's shoulder, assuring the young man that he was there for him.

Remy turned and smiled appreciatively towards him then inhaled deeply before turning back towards the others.

"As many of y' already kno'… De trial in An'artica found me as a traitor… I was left dere ta fen' for myself mais I wasn' able to… I died… It wasn' until ta'day dat I remembered what happen' next… Mais before I tell ya, I jus' wan' ta say a few words… Beast… 'm sorry for scarin' y' earlier… An' I sorry ta all dose who I pushed on my way out de mansion…" Remy looked down, swallowing hard as he built up the courage to continue then looked up again. "I met Sinister before I knew any of ya… My powers had gone out of control… I was scared dat I might hurt someone and den Scalphun'er, who I t'ought was a friend, foun' me and tol' me dat Essex would be able ta help. So… I wen' ta him an' he did help me mais for a price… I did a few jobs for him… Stealin' stuff an' den when I tol' him I was done… He tol' me non. Dat he had one more job for me… Oui… I gat'ered de Marauders… I didn' know why at de time and den Sinister tol' me dat he wan'ed ta help de Morlocks an' like a fool… I believed 'im… I kept t'inkin' dat he helped me… He can help dem too… So, I led de Marauders righ' ta dem. Day grab me as dey star'ed… S… Star'ed." Remy stopped, closing his eyes as his breathing increased, his small frame shaking violently.

Creed looked up at Logan in concern before wrapping one arm around Remy's waist, letting his hand move under the younger man's shirt so that his hand could rest upon Remy's stomach; skin to skin contact and then concentrated hard on the love they shared as he had done so many times before.

Logan looked up at the others, almost daring anyone to say anything while Creed worked on settling down the young Cajun.

After a few short minutes, Remy's breathing returned to normal, his head now resting against Victor's side. Inhaling and exhaling deeply before he lifted his head back up and opened his eyes. Tears were now evident for everyone to see as he looked at everyone in the room then up at Victor, offering him a soft smile and a nod, letting him know that he was alright.

Creed slowly, reluctantly removed his hand off of Remy's stomach bringing it back and retaking his lover's hand once again squeezing it gently.

Remy looked out at everyone once again, taking in one more deep breath. "Day started... killin'... Non... Slaugh'erin' de Morlocks... I kep' figh'in' ta get away... which I fin'ly did mais by den... I was too late... I wen' ta dem ta try an' find anyone... Anyone I could help. Dere was a lil' girl... Don' know her name... Mais she was still 'live. I grab 'er an' ran... All I remember of her is dat she had bones stickin' out all over her face an' shoulders... Dis was her mutation... I notice Sabretooth was now comin' af'er me and I put de girl down an' tol' her ta run... Run fast... An' she did... Den I turn and Sabretooth attacked me... Ripped my chest open an' lef' me dere ta die... Mais I had ta make sure de girl was safe... I pulled myself out of de Morlock tunnels an' joined de girl on de surface... A cop came an' I tol' him dat she needed help... I knew she was safe an' I lef'. I got medical help for myself an' den not long after dat is when I met Storm... I can nev'a forget dere pain... Or dere screams..." Remy stopped, shuddering at the memories then looked back up, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry ta all dose I hurt an' betrayed for keepin' dis from you... I nev'a wan'ed ta tell anyone... Dis was somet'in' I did... Dis was my fault an' I didn' wan' anyone ta share de pain or de burden of dese memories... An' Warren... I am truly sorry for what de Marauders did ta you... I don' blame y' for hatin' me... 'cause I hate myself for what dey did... For ever gatherin' dem in de firs' place... Now... Dat I tol' you dat part... Dere's one ot'er t'ing dat I mus' say..." Remy paused for a moment, closing his eyes to prepare for the worst before opening them again and continuing. "I did die in An'artica... A few days af'er Rogue lef' me dere... Sinister brough' me back ta life... I woke up an' I was in his lab... I ask him ta jus' let me die an' he tol' me non... Dat he couldn' do dat... I ask him why an' he tol' me dat... dat I was... his... his son."

Gasps could be heard throughout the large room. All but the two men beside him shared the same shocked expression.

Remy looked at each and every face in that room, biting down on his bottom lip then lowered his head. He squeezed Victor's hand then turned his head to look at Logan. "Merci, Mon ami for standin' wit' me t'rough dis... I'll always treasure your frien'ship."

"Think nuttin' of it, Gumbo... Anytime." Logan told him, smiling at the younger man before reaching up to ruffle the younger man's hair; something he seemed to be doing more often now than before.

Remy smiled back then turned to face Victor before asking him softly. "Ready ta go?"

Victor nodded once. "Only if you are, Baby."

"Oui..." He told him then aimed his thoughts toward his lover. _*I doubt dey'll wan' me 'round af'er learnin' de whole t'uth.*_

The two men started walking towards the door but soon stopped finding their path blocked by not just one or two but by many as the others were still walking up to join their teammates. It was Scott who spoke first.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Remy looked at him in confusion but unable to think of an answer at the moment.

"You don't think we're just going to let you walk out after everything you just told us... Do you?" Scott added with a small sense of sternness to her words.

His eyes growing wide, Remy turned his head towards Victor, fear radiating off his mind and body.

Remaining calm though, Victor eyed the group then looked at Scott. "What do ya mean by that?"

Jean Grey smiled as she pushed her husband aside. "He means we want you to stay. This is your home, Remy." She pointed out, looking at the younger man then looked up at Victor. "And it can be yours too, Victor, if you wish it to be."

Victor smiled at her, actually starting to like the idea of being an X-Geek then looked down at Remy. "What do ya say, Baby? It's up ta you."

"I... I don' know... I've cause' too much pain... Too much suf'erin'... I don' t'ink..." Remy was cut off as Warren came to stand in front of him now, his hands on his hips.

"Gambit... I know you collected the Marauders but recently... Well... For a while now, I've been blaming the wrong person. You had nothing to do with what happened to my wings and if I hadn't listened to a so-called friend myself... I would have never lost them... They would have healed. Hell, I'm even willing to forgive Sab... Victor here for his part in it. He seems like a different person when he's around you. That's definitely a good thing... Stay... I want you to stay." Warren told him then waved his hand to draw attention to everyone standing before them. "We all want the two of you to stay."

Remy smiled, tears streaking down his cheeks then suddenly without warning, he wrapped his arms around Warren's waist, hugging him tightly.

Shocked at first, Warren then laughed as he hugged the young Cajun back, smiling up at Victor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Things calmed down after that day. The X-Men were once again reunited and growing stronger, especially in the trust area. It seemed like everyone who had ever done anything they were ashamed of started spilling out the truth, not wanting anything like this to happen again. And they definitely learned a few things about each other that maybe was a bit too much information but stuff like that just made everyone laugh once they got past the initial shock of it all.

Victor wasn't too thrilled when Scott started calling him down for his early morning training sessions in the danger room but he just shook his head, grinned and bared it. For once in his life, he felt as if he were part of something bigger; something better in life. He was part of a family now.

Remy started attending sessions of his own but with Professor X and Jean Grey to build back up his walls and learn how to control his new powers as well as working on his self esteem and dealing with his past regrets.

Victor, Remy and Warren actually started working together in the danger room, finding out that they truly made a good team once the past was finally put behind them to where they could only now look towards the future and living out the life that the Professor had always dreamed of.

Everyone working together as one to build a better future between mutants and humans alike.

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
